Treacherous Monk
by sephorth
Summary: Kagome's first time whith a twist.I did not write this a friend of mine did, and asked me to post it because he doesn't have the internet. Owner: CGF


NOTE:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. NOTE:Character death.

NOTE:Lemon

Treacherous Monk Feudal Era:Beside the well that brings Kagome to and from the Feudal Era stood the familiar figure of our faviorite hanyou. " That's it I'm going through whith it." The figure thought as he leaped through the well. Chpt.1Present day: Finding himself in Kagome's room he let his eyes wander. It was the cleanest room he had ever been in (although there were a few clothes laid across the bed). He heard the sound of falling water and went towards it. He found himself in a room whith a very cold floor(linolium) as he pulled open the shower curtain he saw Kagome in all her glory. "Inuyasha... what are you doing here? " Then remembering that she was naked she cried, "Inuyasha get out out out out out!" So he went back to Kagome's bedroom reinvisioning the image in his mind. Kagome came out of the bath room(now whith all her clothes on). " So Inuyasha what are you doing here?" " I just came to ...uh...say... ." Say what Inuyasha?" " I just came to say I love you." " WHAT!" Pulling her close to him in a loving imbrace he asked, " Do you love me Kagome?" "Yes, Inuyasha of course I love you." Kissing her passionitly he felt her give in to him. It all started in a rush she made the first move by starting to remove his fire rat kimono and it just went from there.As he pulled off her shirt he saw her bra and was confused because he had never seen such a thing so she took it off for him. He watched how she took off the strange device ," For future refrince" he thought. His member was already hard in anticipation. Kagome gasped . She was just looking at it and getting impatient he asked,"Does it not please you." " Yes, it does it's just it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." "Don't worry your body will adjust to the size," he told her. Finally he slid down her panties and saw her woman hood.He started pumping into her and asshe started to moan he pumped faster and harder. The more she moaned the harder and faster he went.Soon he was thrusting into her. He loved that she was starting to rock her hips in motion to him.Soon the were in sync each thrusting at the same time they felt themselfs ready to burst and whith one more hard thrust they orgasmed in perfect unision.He loved how her hips tightened around his member. Kagome moved down to his hard member. She started to lick and then to suck on his member tasting his and her juices. He couldn't help moaning and every time he moaned she would go slow and then speed up with more intensity. Finally his cum exploded into her waiting mouth. After a moments rest he rolled her over and started kissing her from the neck all the way to her nice full breasts.He then started to suck on her tits licking them whith his tongue and even nipping her softlly.He then worked his way down to her womanhood then slowly he explored her whith his tongue before working in to her to her most sensetive spot which he started to lick furiously and then suddenly he would slow his motions ,sometimes he would even bite her .These motions soon got her moaning and as her second orgasm came she sreamed out his name. As he climbed out the window Miroku was amazed at how well the spell went. He had first found the spell that could make him look like anyone before he even met his love and the inu-hanyou. The only flaw to this spell was that one body part had to stay the same, though it made him glad that it was his manhood and not Inuyasha's that had broken his one true love Kagome in,he also knew that Kagome could get pregnent whith his child. As he jumped through the well he wondered what Inuyasha would do when he came back. What he would do when he smelled Kagome on him? Chpt. 2One week later:(the day Kagome is due back) He thought that he had smelled Kagome all over Miroku. At first he was infuriated.Then ,once he had calmed down, he told himself that all questions would be answered when Kagome got back. Miroku didn't know how he did it but he convinced everyone to not come meet Kagome except for Inuyasha.

He smelled it before she was even out of the well but he wanted to hear it from her. As Kagome climbed out the well she saw Inuyasha and Miroku.To her suprise Miroku asked,"Aren't you going to say hello to your lover?" A now stunned Kagome answered, " Oh...yes, it's... just...I didn't think you would have told everybody so soon, uh...welll since you've already told everybody ,hellow lover." That was all he needed and so with out waiting for more he ran.He ran as fast as he could. All the world blurred as he ran and so did his mind. Finally seeing what he had been looking for he ran to his target. Now finding himself on the tallest mountain he could find in such a short time he did what he had to do, because he knew he couldn't live whith out Kagome.It figures the second bitch he had loved had betrayed him too.As he leaped off the montain Inuyasha's last thought was, "Kagome that bitch how I loved her." Chpt. 3 Two months later: "You know I still don't know why Inuyasha killed himself," Kagome said to Sango and Miroku. " Um...Sango ... Miroku...I'm pregnant whith Inuyasha's child." "Are you sure it's Inuyasha's," Miroku asked? "Yes, he was my first,why?" " Let's... just... say...um... thank you for bearing my child," Miroku said as he got up and walked away. From what she had just heard Kagome knew that she was bearing Miroku's child and not Inuyasha's. She felt a rage that has not been unleashed on our world since.She leapt to her feet fitting an arrow aimed and fired. Miroku suddenly felt a mortal pain in his back. Thinking it was Sango he let loose his windtunnel. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all sucked up by the windtunnel and a few seconds later Miroku died from Kagome's arrow. Years later, now the last of the group, Kagome will always take comfort when she thinks of the day that the treacherous monk will never do what he did to her to another woman.That he would never again ask a woman , " Will you bear my chidren?"


End file.
